crash bandicoot: un nuevo comienzo
by paloma olivares de la bodega
Summary: aqui crash y coco se enamoran  no son hermanos  pero diversos personajes haran todo lo posible para separarlos ¿podra crash y coco estar juntos? lean para saberlo.


Cuando tawna decio mejor dejar a crash, unirse al doctor cortex y ademas se habia enamorado de otro, crash quedo devastado, su amor lo abandono y por eso juro no enamorarse...hasta ahora. Han pasado 3 años desde que tawna dejo a crash, apodido superarlo gracias a la ayuda de su hermana, ella siempre ha estado a su lado desde siempre pero con el paso del tiempo empezo a enamorarse de ella, un dia como hacia mucho calor decidieron mejor ir a la playa, crash fue primero ya que coco le habia dicho que lo esperaba, el traia un short azul claro, cuando escucho una voz,-crash¡ espera¡,cuando crash voltio a ver se quedo sorprendido,coco traia un bikini de 2 piezas de color vede claro, crash penso-whoa¡ coco se ve muy hermosa, con ese bikini tiene un cuerpazo penso mientras sacaba la lengua pero unos segundos despues penso-¿pero que estoy pensado? ella es mi hermana y claro que se bien pero ¿por que siento esto? sera por que me estoy enamorando penso mientras movia la cabeza de un lado a otro para desaparecer sus pensamientos,-¿esta bien? pregunto preocupada coco,-claro que si dijo nervioso crash, los 2 se divertieron mucho nadaron,jugaron,hicieron castillos de arenas, estuvieron todo el dia y cuando era tarde se fueron a la casa, cuando de repente coco piso un boton y una trampa salio de los arboles, coco esquivo la mitad de la trampa, cuando la ultima parte la golpio en la cabeza tan duro que la dejo inconsiente, crash se dio cuenta que coco no estaba con el asi que fue a buscarla cuando la encontro en el suelo inconsiente, crash corrio donde esta ella, se arrodillo y dijo-coco¡ coco¡ despierta¡ despierte¡ por favor¡ dijo mientras la movia, luego la tomo en sus brazos y se fue.

Coco abrio los ojos y vio a crash a lado suyo estaba durmiendo, tenia su mano sobre la suya, ella tiene un trapo mojado sobre la cabeza, ella se empezo a mover, crash se desperto y vio a coco, se levanto y le dijo-coco¡ gracias a dios que despertaste ¿que paso? pregunto crash,-pise algo, salio una trampa, me golpio la cabeza y todo se volvio negro,-lo bueno que ya estas mejor ahora descansa dijo mientras la besaba en la frente y se fue, coco se toco la frente donde en unos segundos la habian besado, ella se sonrojo y despues se durmio, crash fue a la sala cuando aku aku y le dijo-ya entiendo lo que sucede dijo,-¿que? pregunto crash,-tu relacion con coco dijo aku aku,-¿que tiene de malo? yo la quiero dijo crash,-no te estaras enamorando de ella ¿verdad? ¿que hay de tawna? pregunto aku aku,-bueno no se...y ademas fue tawna la que me miento asi que yo no tengo nada que ver con ella dijo crash,-creo que ya es hora que te dija la verdad dijo aku aku,-¿que es? pregunto crash,-que coco no es tu hermana y ademas cuando eras un simple animal...eres huerfano dijo aku aku confesando,-que¡? dijo crash sorprendido,-bueno,cuando tu nacistes eras el hermano mayor de otros 2 bandicoot machos, pero cuando eras joven una criatura asesino a tu madre y a tus hermanos sejandote solo yo te encontre y te crie como mi hijo, cuando crecistes el doctor cortex te atrapo y bueno tu sabes la demas de la historia dijo aku aku relatando,-¿entons? coco no es mi hermana por que ella no era hija de mi madre...pobre de mi madre y de mis hermanos dijo crash triste,-tuvistes mucha suerte de aver sobrevivido y que yo te encontrara dijo aku aku,-¿sabes algo de los padres de coco? pregunto crash,-bueno ella no tuvo tanta suerte como tu, tu madre si te quiso mucho pero a ella...ella nacio como la hermana menor de 4 hermanos pero como ella era la mas chica de la camada sus padres la abandonaron a su suerte, yo tambien la encontre pero no podia a serme cargo de ella asi que la lleve con un amigo y el la crio como su hija, despues fue capturada por cortex y...llego hasta aqui dijo relatando aku aku,-pobrecita sufrio mucho, como sus padres la podieron abandorarla pero...¿por que le dijistes que yo era su hermano? pregunto crash,-cuando ella escapo del castillo de cortex necesitaba que alguien estuviera con ella, cuando yo la encontre la lleve contigo y le dije que eras su hermano, pero prometeme que no le diras nada a coco dijo aku aku,-te lo-te lo prometo dijo crash; sin darse cuenta que coco los estaba escuchando,ella tenia lagrimas en su cara y penso-no me lo puedo creer¡ crash no es mi hermano¡ y fue donde esta crash y aku aku y dijo-no lo puedo creer¡,-coco¡ dijo crash y aku aku al mismo tiempo,-todo este tiempo de han mentido,primero mis padres me abandonaron,despues cortex experiemento conmigo y ahora me miente de que crash ni crunch son mis hermanos¡ ¿no creen que ya eh sufrido mucho?¡ dijo coco mientras lloraba,-dejame que te explique dijo crash mientras se acercaba y le tomaba la muñeca,-SUELTAME NO ME TOQUES MENTIROSO¡ grito, se solto del agarre de crash y salio corriendo,-COCO¡ ESPERA¡ grito crash,-crash ve y busca a coco es muy peligroso que este afuera de noche algo malo le puede pasar dijo aku aku,-si dijo crash mientras iba por coco.

Crash corria por la selva en busca de coco no se perdonaria si algo le pasaba y penso-debo encontrarla; mientras tanto coco estaba sentada en un tronco y lloraba mucho, mientras en las sombras alguien la estaba vigilando,coco escucho un sonido aterrador-groarrssssss...,ella se voltio pero no vio nada, cuando de repente de los arbustos salio un titan, es la mezcla de un lobo con una cobra,el titan la miro, rugio y se acerco a coco,ella lo esquivo y salio corriendo y cuando penso que lo habia perdido,con la cola larga del titan la golpio y la mando hacia un arbol donde se golpio,ella no se podia levantar, ya que con el golpe se habia torcido el tobillo, ella vio al titan acercarse a ella, coco mientras lloraba grito-AYUDA¡,crash escucho el grito y dijo-coco¡ y fue donde estaba coco, cuando llego miro a coco en el suelo mientras miraba al titan que se acercaba a ella, cuando el titan halso su mano con sus garras,coco cerro los ojos para resibir el golpe final, cuando el titan le iban a dar el golpe final, crash uso su torbellino para golpiar al titan, coco abrio los ojos y vio la escena, vio a crash peliando con el titan, crash esquivo un ataque con las garras del titan, crash con su puño le pego en la cabeza, cuando el titan mordio el brazo izquierdo de crash y grito-ahhhhhh¡,coco grito-crash¡,el titan lo tomo y lo lanzo a un arbol,despues el titan puso su pata en la espalda de coco y le iba comer la cabeza, cuando el titan aullo de dolor y miro abajo, tenia clavado una rama que le perforaba la espalda y salia del estomago, el titan aullo de dolor otra vez y cayo boca arriba y no se movio mas; crash se acerco a coco, ella estaba llorando y se cubria con sus brazos la cara, crash se arrodillo, le toco el hombro y le dijo,-¿esta bien coco?, ella levanto el rostro, lo miro, por unos segundos estuvo en silencio y luego dijo-no,tengo el tobillo torcino pero no es lo que me duele si no es que me mentistes, nadien me quiere solo me tenian lastima, mis padres me abandonaron, no los culpos soy fea y no sirvo para nada, me hubiera matado el titan, si hubiera muerto nadien le importaria dijo coco mientras lloraba,crash dijo-no dijas eso coco, coco yo no sabia que tu eras mi hermana hasta que aku aku me lo dijo, bueno yo tambien no tengo padres, ya que ellos fueron asesinados al igual que mis hermanos, tu no eres fea eres muy hermosa y si hubieras muerto juro que nunca me lo hubiera perdonado, tu eres muy importante para mi por que...dijo mientras se sonrojaba y dijo-yo...te-te...yo te amo dijo nervioso y mas sonrojado, coco se quedo sorprendida y lloro mas,-lo siento coco se te lastime pero es que ya no podia contener mas este sentimiento si quieres odiarme haz, fue interrumpio por que coco lo estaba besando, crash abrio los ojos como platos pero unos segundos despues se dejo llevar y le respondio el beso, despues de 15 segundos se separaron, se abrazaron y coco siguio llorando y crash dijo preocupado-¿por que lloras?,-no lloro de dolor si no de felicidad yo tambien te amo pero tenia miedo decirtelo por que pense que me rechaza, fue interrumpida ya que crash tenia sus labios sobre los de ella, crash saboreaba los dulces labios de coco, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire,crash dijo-¿quieres ser mi novia?,coco con lagrimas en los ojos dijo-claro que si y se volvieron abrazar, crash subio a coco en su espalda ya que no podia caminar y se fue rumbo a la casa.

A la mañana siguiente, coco abrio sus ojos y vio que estaba acostada en su cama, penso en lo que paso a noche ¿fue todo un sueño?, hasta que vio su tobillo vendado, cuando crash entro, tenia vendado el brazo izquierdo donde lo mordio el titan,se sento en la cama y dijo-¿como estas?,-estoy bien, oye soñe que te besaba que loco ¿verdad?dijo coco,-jajajajaja¡ empezo a reirse como loco,-¿por que te ries? pregunto coco,-bueno a ver si estoy te refrescas la mente dijo crash mientras se acercaba y la besaba, despues se separaron y coco dijo-ahora si me acuerdo pero...que va decir aku aku y crunch cuando lo sepan? pregunto coco,-estoy seguro que no dira nada y despues le diremos dijo crash despues se volviero a besar cuando aku aku llego y dijo-¿los interrumpo?,crash y coco se separon de golpe y miraron a aku aku sonrojados,crash dijo-eh,bueno...,-bueno es que...dijo coco,-no tiene nada que explicarme me alegro que se unan y bueno como no son hermanos no tiene nada de malo, crash prometeme que protejeras a coco dijo aku aku,-claro te lo prometo,-y tu coco dijo mientras se acercaba a ella,-perdoname por a ver te ocultado tu pasado pero lo hice para protejerte dijo aku aku,-te perdono lo que hice estuvo mal tu lo hicistes para ayudarme si no, no estuviera aqui dijo coco;hasta la noche, crash tenia una sorpresa para coco, la busco y le dijo-coco te quiero enseñar algo,coco ya estaba mejor, aku aku le dio una pocion para sanar su tobillo, asi que fue donde crash le queria enseñar algo, llegaron hasta donde estan unos arbustos y crash dijo-cuando lo veas te quedaras asombrada,-¿que es crash? pregunto coco,-ya lo veras dijo crash,cuando abrio los arbustos, coco se quedo asombrada, era una pradera con muchas flores de todos los tamaños y colores,habia un lago con agua cristalina con muchos peces de todos los tamaños y colores en el centro habia una cascada que llenaba el lago tiene una pantalla de gas que con la luz de la luna llena se ve la pantalla y el agua de color plateada, hay pajaros coloridos y todos cantaban una hermosa melodia y mariposas de colores brillantes;coco se quedo muda ese lugar era un paraiso, vio a crash que la llevaba hasta donde esta la pantalla de gas,ella tomo el agua cristalina, crash tambien pero quiso sorprenderla, cuando coco voltio a verlo se columpio con una liaga pero se rompio y callo en el lago,coco miro el agua para verlo cuando de repente crash la tomo por los hombros y se la llevo en el agua, ella nado y vio a todos los peces, hasta que subio, ella temblaba mucho por que hacia frio, crash salio y le sonrio pero coco estaba enojada con el lo empujo y se volvio a caer,coco corrio por la pradera cuando crash la alcanzo y se abrazaron, cuando perdieron el equilibrio y empezaron a rodar por la bajada hasta que llegaron hasta el final, crash estaba arriba de coco,coco le tomo la cara y lo beso en la mejilla, crash la miro, coco era muy hermosa y mas con la luz de luna sobre ella, los 2 se miraron y despues se besaron bajo la luna; mientras en el castillo de cortex, tawna estaba con prinstripe el raton pistolero besandose, cuando el doctor cortex llego, tawna dijo-bueno es que nadie tiene privasida ¿verdad?,-bueno tawna es que estes es mi castillo,-MAESTRO¡ grito el ,-¿que pasa? pregunto cortex,-bueno es que mande unos de mis robot-espias y vio a crash y coco besandose dijo ,-QUE¡? dijeron todos al mismo tiempo,-eso es imposible¡ esta mal ellos son hermanos¡ dijo prinstripe el raton,-bueno es que aku aku les dijo que crash y coco no son hermanos por que no son los hijos de la misma madre dijo ,-bueno...y si usamos eso como oportunida dijo el doctor cortex,-COMO¡? dijeron todos al mismo tiempo,-tawna quieres volver a ver a crash? pregunto cortex,-bueno,ya es hora de ver a la bola de pelos ¿no creen? dijo tawna,-cual es el plan dijo prinstripe,-que tawna vaya a ver a crash, que lo engañes que quieres volver con el y hiere los sentimientos de coco, crash hira a buscarla para explicarle todo y cuando no haiga nadie roben el cristal que nos faltan dijo el doctor cortex,-me sorprendes cortex a hora si tu cerebro sirve dijo prinstripe,-asi que mañana por la mañana llege a la casa de crash y haga mi plan dijo cortex,-bueno me quiero vengar de coco, asi que mañana sera su peor dia dijo tawna,-bueno, vamonos a dormir ya es tarde mañana por la mañana tenemos que hacer muchas cosas dijo el doctor cortex mientras todos se iban a sus cuartos, tawna miro la ventana y se dijo-mañana crash me volveras a ver y tu y coco sufriran mucho hahahaha¡ rio con pura maldad.

A la mañana sigiente un avion de cortex paso volando sobre la casa de crash,del avion salio tawna y prinstripe, cuando llegaron hasta el suelo empezo a sonar su reloj, escucho la voz de cortex y dijo-bueno ahora ve al plan y traeme ese cristal,-claro mi señor no se preocupe dejemelo todo en mis manos, miro a prinstripe y dijo-cuando no haiga nadien en la casa te hablo para que robemos el cristal,-claro querida dijo prinstripe y se fue, tawna miro la casa de crash y penso-te jure que nos volveriamos a ver; mientras en la casa, crash y coco terminaro de desayunar, coco dijo-crash que tal si en la tarde vamos a nuestro escondite,-claro querida te amo dijo crash mientras la abrazaba en la cintura,-yo tambien te amo dijo coco estaban apunto de juntar su hocico con el de crash cuando alguin toco la puerta, coco dijo-¿quien puede ser?,-a lo mejor es crunch voy a ver dijo crash cuando abrir la puerta se quedo mudo, en la puerta estaba tawna y dijo-hola crash y coco ¿como estan?,-¿que estas haciendo aqui? pregunto coco,-queria ver a mi querido crash dijo mientras lo abrazaba, crash estaba mudo y esta sonrojado,-¿que te sucede? pregunto tawna,-que tu estes aqui dijo crash,-mira crash te voy a ser sincera,cuando me enamore de prinstripe y me fui con el, el me golpiaba mucho, haci que escape y vine hasta aqui estoy muy arrepentida de lo que te hice dijo mientras empezo a llora y dijo-¿me podrias perdonar querido?,crash se sentia mal, coco de alguna manera sentia que tawna estaba mintiendo,crash le dijo-yo te perdono,-enserio¡ ¿entos volveremos a ser novios? pregunto tawna,-bueno es que... dijo crash nervioso no sabia como decirle que era novio de coco, cuando coco dijo-es que es mi novio,-¿pero como? si ustedes son hermanos¡ dijo sorprendida tawna,-es que crash ni crunch son mis hermanos dijo coco,-bueno me alegro que sean una bonita pareja, este ¿puedo quedarme a vivir con ustedes por un par de dias? es que no tengo donde ir dijo tawna,-esta bien dijo crash,-gracias dijo tawna mientras lo volvio a abrazar y volvio a sonrojarse; un par de horas despues crash tuvo que salir, haci que coco y tawna se quedaron, empezo a sonar el reloj de tawna y contesto-¿que pasa?,-¿esta funcionando mi plan? pregunto el doctor cortex,-si ahora ya me gane su confianza crash es un estupido piensa que quiero volver con el, ahora no esta en casa pero voy con coco para romperle su corazon,-haz lo que tengas que hacer pero traime ese cristal dijo el doctor cortex,-como ordenes maestro dijo tawna mientras cortaba la trasmision y fue donde estaba coco, ella estaba sentada en una valla cuando vio a tawna, se bajo, la miro y le dijo-que es lo ahora pertendez tawna? pregunto coco,-nada y...eres una estupida¡ a pocos creistes que vaz a ser feliz con crash? dijo tawna,-¿de que diablos hablas? pregunto coco,-sabes que yo fui feliz con crash dijo tawna,-si pero tu lo dejastes por prinstripe y estuve con el cuando estaba dañado por ti¡ dijo coco enojada,-hay que pequeña tonta... sabes que crash todavia me ama ¿verdad? dijo tawna,-no es cierto¡ dijo coco,-claro que si no vistes cuando me vio se sonrojo y cuando lo abrazado tambien bueno...pero todavia me pregunto como alguien como crash se puede figar en ti¡ dijo tawna,-tal vez no soy hermosa pero yo nunca lo dejaria por nadien dijo coco,-entiendelo coco, crash no te ama solo te tiene lastima dijo tawna,-¿que? pregunto coco,-como lo escuchastes,crash solo te ama por que sabe muy bien que tus padres te abandonaron pero la verdad el nunca te amado jamas lo hara dijo tawna,-¿como sabes que mis padres me abandonaron? pregunto coco,-eso no importa pero la verdad es que crash a mi solo me ama y siempre lo hara, yo ahora puedo poderlo de rodillas, soy muy hermosa y mejor que tu dijo tawna,-callate...dijo coco,-a mi siempre me amara no seas estupida,ahora puedes renunciar a el y irte,yo te lo puedo quitar de una vez,volver a ser su novia y volverlo a engañar con otro dijo tawna,-CALLATE¡ grito coco mientras lloraba,ella intento golpiarla con el puño pero tawna la esquivo con su mano la tomo y la tiro en el suelo,empezo a llover, tawna se acerco a ellla y le susurro en la oreja-que se te grabe por siempre, crash solo me ama a mi y a ti solo te ama por que te siente lastima pero cuando se le pase te dejara y vengra por mi acuerdate coco, lo que crash siente por ti no es amor verdadero solo es una fantasia tuya dijo tawna, solto a coco y se fue, coco se puso de rodillas y empezo a llorar y penso-¿sera cierto? ¿crash no me ama? ¿solo me ama por lastima? penso mientras lloraba mas; en la tarde coco fue en camino a su casa, cuando oyo una voces, vio a crash y tawna platicando,coco estaba muy enojada pero solo los vio,cuando de repente tawna beso a crash,coco miro la escena y empezo a llorar y se fue corriendo hasta la selva, le dolia las piernas pero no se detuvo,ella queria desaparecer cuando oyo una voz,-COCO¡ ESPERA¡,se detuvo y miro a crash siguendola y le dijo-coco¡ ¿a donde vaz? sabes que es peligro que vayas a la selva sola ¿que te pasa? pregunto preocupado crash,-¿como que, que me pasa? te vi besandote con tawna¡ dijo coco enojada y llorando,-dejame que te explique...es que tawna me dijo que queria volver conmigo y me beso pero yo le dije que ya no la amaba te vi corriendo y te segui la unica persona que amo eres tu¡ dijo crash,-no me mientas¡ tu solo me amas por que sientes lastima por mi¡ dijo enojada coco,-¿que? pregunto crash,-tawna me dijo que tu solo me amas por que sientes lastima por mi pero cuando te aburras de mi me vaz a dejar, ademas tu amas a tawna y no a mi bueno ¿por que no? ella es mas hermosa que yo dijo coco llorando mas,-coco no es ciero nada de lo que te dijo dijo crash-¿que? pregunto coco,-yo si te amo de verdad¡ nunca mas volveria a ver a tawna como lo hice hace 3 años tu eres muy hermosa para mi y siempre estare contigo dijo mientras la besaba, despues de besarse, se abrazaron cuando coco dijo-tenemos que volver a la casa¡ dijo coco,-¿por que? pregunto crash,-por que tawna le dijo al doctor cortex que iba a robar el cristal cuando no haiga nadien en la casa,vamos dijo coco mientras salia corriendo, crash la siguio rumbo a la casa; mientras en la casa, prinstripe buscaba el cristal por toda la casa,tawna dijo-rapido querido no falta que esos 2 tontos regresen,-tranquila querida...aqui esta¡ dijo prinstripe cuando tomo el cristal morado, cuando iban a salir,salio crash y coco, crash dijo-suelta ese cristal¡,-primero pelea conmigo dijo prinstripe mientras le lanzaba el cristal a tawna y le dijo-vete con el cristal yo me quedare con el,-claro lindura dijo tawna y salio corriendo, coco fue detras de tawna, crash uso su torbellino, pero prinstripe lo esquivo, crash lo golpio en la cara tirandolo en el suelo, crash estaba arriba de el tomandolo por el cuello, cuando prinstripe uso su cola la enredo en la pata de crash y lo lanzo,crash salto y con sus colmillos mordio el hombro derecho de prinstripe,prinstripe se movia de un lado a otra pero no lo soltaba lo golpiaba en la pared, hasta que crash se cayo ya que le arranco un pedazo de carne y ropa,con su cola golpio duro la cara de crash fue tan duro el golpe que lo mando a volar,se levanto tenia sangre en la boca por el golpe,con sus garras le dejo una cicatriz larga en el ojo izquierdo,prinstripe se cubrio su ojo dañado, cuando crash lo iban a volver atacar cuando sintio algo horrible en su mejilla derecha que cayo de espalda, lo que paso fue que prinstripe le disparo, su herida empezo a sangrar, prinstripe le dijo-estes es tu fin le dijo mientras le apuntaba con la pistola, crash tomo un cuchilllo se levanto y se acerco a prinstripe,prinstripe le dijo-no te acerques o disparo; mientras tanto coco estaba peliando con tawna tenia varios golpes y heridas, al igual que tawna y le dijo-espero que te hayas despedido de tu crash,-¿de que hablas? pregunto coco,-que mi querido va a matar a tu crash dijo tawna,-¿que? no...dijo coco cuando escucho un sonido horrible-BANG¡, ella grito-CRASH¡,-el ya esta muerto jajaja¡ dijo tawna mientras se reia, coco enojada le dijo-MUERE MALDITA¡ cuando la iba a atacar, cuando prinstripe le disparo en el brazo izquierdo, ella cayo en el suelo, le dolia mucho el brazo izquierdo tenia una horrible herida, miro como prinstripe y tawna se iban con el cristal, ella fue donde estaba crash.

Entro a la habitacion donde estaba crash cuando entro fue horrible, crash estaba en el suelo,estaba de lado,debajo de el se empezaba forma un charco de sangre, ella se arrodillo a lado de crash, empezo a llorar y lo abrazo mientras podia su cabeza sobre la cabeza de crash y le dijo-crash...despierta por favor no me dejes...te amo mucho dijo mientras lloraba mas, sus lagrimas caidan en la cara de crash, cuando de repente crash se desperto,coco lo miro, le beso la mejilla y le dijo-crash estas vivo¡ gracias a dios pense que te perdi,crash la tomo y la beso, se besaron hasta que crash no soporto mas y se quedo inconsiente,-crash¡ dijo preocupada coco se dio cuenta que crash estaba perdiendo sangre, asi que lo tomo y lo llego hasta su habitacion, coco sabia de medicina, quiruogicamente le saco la bala, despues le vendo la herida, coco tambien se vendo su herida la bala solo le roso el brazo, ella estaba preparando un te cuando escucho a crash desperta, fue donde estaba el y le dijo-¿te siente mejor? pregunto coco,-si gracias por ayudarme, tenemos que recuperar el cristal dijo mientras intentaba levantarse pero era mur doloroso,-no puedes levantarte perdiste mucha sangre fue un milagro que sobrevivieras dijo coco,-no me importa si el doctor cortex tiene ese cristal terminara su maquina tenemos que detenerlo dijo crash,-espera tengo algo dijo coco mientras iban a la cocina despues regreso con una taza que tenia un liquido verdoso y le dijo-toma esto,-¿que es esto? pregunto mientras lo tomaba y lo olia, que olia feo,-es una pocion para sanar y recuperar fuerzas me la dio aku aku para solo emergencia y bueno es una emergencia dijo coco, crash bebio la pocion que sabia mal pero despues de unos segundos sentio que regresaba sus fuerzas, despues se levanto, le dejo un poco de la pocion a coco para que recuberaba sus fuerzas, despues crash dijo-no podemos correr hacia el castillo de cortex tradaremos mucho en llegar, tenemos que llegar rapido pero con que... penso crash, hasta que coco dijo-espera un segundo¡ dijo mientras iban a su laboratorio cuando salio un avion salio coco y dijo-estes es nuestro transporte,-pero ¿como? pregunto crash,-bueno necesitamos un trasnporte rapido haci que construi este bebe dijo coco,-vamos por cortex¡ dijo mientras se subia al avion,-si dijo crash mientras se subia, despues despegaron y fueron rumbo al castillo de cortex; mientras en el castillo de cortex, tawna y prinstripe fueron donde estaba cortex,-aqui esta tu cristal señor dijo tawna mientras le entregaba el cristal morado,-por fin terminare mi maquina...¿que te paso en el rostro prinstripe? pregunto cortex,-cariño ¿que te paso?¡ pregunto tawna mirando el rostro de prinstripe,-fue ese estupido de crash pero ya me encarge de el dijo prinstripe,-ven te voy a curar dijo tawna y se lo llego a su habitacion,-¿ya esta listo? pregunto uka uka,-si, cuando mi maquina dispare el rayo evolutivo todos lo animales de la isla wumpa mutaran y estaran bajos mis ordenes y por fin tendre mi ejercito de animales ni crash ni nadie podra deternerme hahahaha¡ dijo cortex mientras se reia,-maestro, odio arruinarle la fista pero... hay intrusos dijo ,-¿intrusos? ¿quienes? pregunto cortex,-crash y coco dijo ,-que¡¿ imposible¡ prinstripe dijo que se habia encargado de crash bueno yo mis lo hare dijo el doctor cortex, crash y coco llegaron hasta el laboratorio de cortex,-vaya vaya pero si son 2 de mis experiementos fallidos crash y coco bandicoot dijo el doctor cortex,-devuelvenos el cristal¡ grio crash,-no lo necesito para mi maquina evolutiva dijo el doctor cortex,-¿para que lo quieres? ¿para experimentar con otro animal? pregunto coco,-no solo un animal mi querida coco sino todos los animales¡ grito cortex,-¿que?¡ preguntaron los 2 al mismo tiempo,-cuando dispare el rayo a la isla wumpa todos los animales se mutaran y estaran bajos mi control algo que ustedes no hicieron estupidos bandicoots¡ grito cortex,-te detendremos¡ grito crash,-ya lo veremos dijo cortex, crash se acerco a el con su puño lo iba a golpiar cuando el doctor cortex saco su pistola laser, antes que el rayo le diera a crash, uso su torbellino para que el rayo no le diera, mientras coco fue al panel de control para deterner la maquina, cuando fue detenida por tawna-¿a donde vaz querida? pregunto,-voy a desconetar la maquina dijo coco,-lo siento pero no lo podemos permitir dijo mientras que prinstripe estaba detras de ella, estaba a punto de dispararle cuando coco escucho cuando prinstripe toco el gatillo, ella salto antes que prinstripe le disparaba, prinstripe voltio a todos lados pero no la vio cuando de repente sintio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsiente, coco lo habia golpiado con un tubo, tawna se acerco al podre de prinstripe y dijo-cariño¡ ¿que le hicistes?¡,-solo esta inconsiente,- como te atreves¡ que bueno que crash no te ama y a mi si dijo cuando le lanzo el tubo y le pego en la cabeza que tan bien quedo inconsiente, coco se acerco al cuerpo inconsiente de tawna,-para tu informacion crash me ama mas de lo que a ti nunca te dio dijo y fue al panel de control, cuando estaba apunto de agarrar los botones escucho una voz-lo siento pequeña pero no te puedo dejar que toques mi panel dijo que la apuntaba con una pistola laser; mientras tanto crash esquivaba los rayos que cortex le disparaba, cuando uno de ellos le llego en la pierna y cayo a la pared, cortex se acerco,-por fin crash me vengare de ti por todo lo que me haz hecho dijo mientras lo apuntaba a la cabeza,-muere¡ grito casi le da el tiro cuando sintio un fuerte golpe en su costado que lo mando a volar por varios metros hasta que cayo sobre unas maquinas, era crunch,- como estas hermano? me pierdo de toda la diversion dijo,-hermano¡ dijo crash mientras lo abrazaba despues de soltarse, crunch pregunto,-¿donde esta coco?,-coco,tenemos que ayudarla dijo crash mientras el y crunch iban en camino para ayudar a coco salio uka uka y dijo-talvez vencieron a cortex pero conmigo no¡ dijo mientras de su cuerpo salio un aura roja, con ese aura se transformo en rayo rojo que iba en camino directamente a crash, cuando crunch con su brazo mecanico lo transformo en un escucho que a demas de protejerlos del ataque, el rayo fue directamente a uka uka que lo golpio, despues cayo, crunch y crash fueron donde estaba coco; mientras tanto coco estaba acorralada no tenia nada con que defenderce si le diaparaba con su pistalo de laser podria salir mal herida o incluso fatal,-no quiero acerte daño querida si te quedas conmigo prometo dejar libre a tus amigos y detener la maquina ¿que dices? aceptas pregunto ,-¿que? estas loco¡ que asco¡ yo nunca dejaria a mi crash¡ dijo coco,-como quieras...bye querida dijo, casi le dispara cuando llegaron crash y crunch, los 2 hermanos con sus puños golpiaron a lo mandaron volando que se estrello en la pared y se quedo inconsiente, coco abrazo a crunch muy feliz-cruch¡ estas bien¡ pense que algo malo te pasaria¡,-tranquila a mi nada malo me pasa dijo mientras la abrazaba, despues coco destruyo la maquina, se llevaron los cristales, como su avion fue destruido por las armas de cortex, tomaron un globo terraquio del doctor cortex, salieron del castillo y fueron rumbo a su casa.

En su casa, ya era hora de decirle a crunch que era novios,-crunch ¿podemos decirte algo que no te enojes? pregunto coco,-claro que es...crash tomo de nuevo mis postes? pregunto crunch nervioso,-hasta el chistoso dijo crash serio,-no es que...nosotros 2...somos...n-novios... dijo nerviosa coco,-QUE¡? dijo crunch sorprendido,-¿pero como? saben que esta mal¡ ustedes son hermanos¡ dijo crunch enojado,-veras hermano...aku aku me conto de mi pasado...mi madre y mis hermanos fueron asesinados por una criatura, el me crio al igual que tu, coco era la hija de otro familia de bandicoots pero la abandonaron, aku aku la encontro pero no se podia hacer cargo de ella asi que la llego con un amigo quien la crio como su hija dijo crash relatando la historia,-entos...coco no es hermana tuya ni mia? pregunto crunch,-no dijo crash,-y bueno como no somos nada pues me enamore de ella y ahora somos novios dijo crash,-bueno y a que no son nada...no esta mal¡ dijo crunch,-crunch...a pesar que tu no eres mi hermano yo te quiero mucho eres mi hermano y siempre lo seras¡ dijo coco mientras abrazaba a crunch,-yo tambien te quiero hermanita dijo mientras le envolvia en brazos,-abrazado familiar¡ dijo crash mientras corria donde estaba los 2 y los abrazados, era una feliz familia; 3 meses despues; coco estaba sentada en su ´´´paraiso´´ cuando llego crash-sabia que te encontraria aqui dijo,-pues claro me gusta mucho venir aqui, aqui hay tranquilidad y paz dijo coco,-oye amor ¿quiero decirte algo? dijo crash mientras se tomaba el cuello por detras,-¿que es cariño? pregunto coco,-bueno...dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a coco y se podia de rodillas,-coco,sabes muy bien que yo te amo mucho y siempre te amare, somos novios pero quiero ser algo mas, coco...qui-quieres...,crash se armo de valor y dijo,-¿te quieres casar conmigo? pregunto crash nervioso, coco empezo a llorar de felicidad y le dijo-claro que me quiero casar contigo crash¡ dijo mientras lo abazaron, se abrazaron y despues se besaron, luego fueron a su casa para decirles a todos que se iban a casar, 2 semanas despues inicio la boda, aku aku los casos y comenzo la fiesta, al final todos bailaron alrededor del fuego para decirles a los dioses que una nueva pareja nacio, crash y coco fueron muy felices...por ahora.

FIN


End file.
